


A Literal Half-Blood; Theft of the Sky

by verifiedSanctuary



Series: The Misadventures of Vongola's Demi-God [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack-ish, Idk if its crack, Language, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Not taking this seriously, Percy Swears, Poor Grover, Poor Life Choices, Sassy Percy, Slow Build, it isn't obvious though, just a warning, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiedSanctuary/pseuds/verifiedSanctuary
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson, and I can't be bothered to fix stupidity's mistakes for anyone. Along with being an heir to my mother's 'throne', I don't think Greece was exactly ready to handle a bunch of overly protective fighting maniacs and sadists.Like, for example -Ah, what the hell. Why don't I just tell you what happened?\\Updates sporadically.[NOTICE: This is put under hiatus because my computer has, once again, broken down. Updates will resume in a few months. Maybe.]





	1. My Math Teacher should not advocate favoritism, but what do I know?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not taking this seriously, but rest assured I will attempt to finish book one, at least. Then maybe some one-shots along the way, if I'm feeling inspired.
> 
> In book one Vongola version things will go fairly the same since its just percy's introduction, but in my mind as the story progresses and the Titan War picks up its going to go fairly divergent.
> 
> (Maybe Percy casually calling in the Varia in the middle of the final battle.)
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> (P.S.: The title of the first chapter is "My Math Teacher should not advocate favoritism, but what do I know?")

Look. I lived by a code, a pretty lax one when you first look at it, but a code nonetheless.

But being a half-blood? Yep, that brought along a lot of complications.

So, my only warning is this. If you feel something, like a burning feeling in your stomach (or that could have only happened to me, with my intuition), close this thrice-damned thing and hope to whatever religion you're in to never hear something like it again. If nothing happens to you and you're somehow amused by what I'm telling you then you do you I guess. Good for you.

If you are a half-blood, demi-blood, even just a quarter-blood, I'm telling you; it ain't easy. You get the whole single parent (you shits are lucky if you have at least a step-parent stepping in - that is, of course, if they aren't an asshole), ADHD, dyslexia, and weird events all in one package. Namely, you. Not only that, but later on you're most likely going to have to fight. Now, for people like my family and I, that's pretty much normal already, without the whole 'mythology is actually a thing' deal. It might just look like one more thing to add to the growing list of experimental set-ups my mum's crazy scientist friends tend to grow during their stays at New York, which is, fortunately, not that often.

Now that I think about it, its probably going to attract more weirdoes under my mom's care, as if she didn't have enough already.

What am I talking about?

The people that constantly surround my mother and her saint-like patience. _No, its not a reverse harem._ I ~~'d kill you should you even consider courting my mom.~~ It's just that; with all the trigger-happy tutors, overbearing granddad (seriously, fuck him), and violent guardians she connects to, we'd look like a walking-talking nuclear bomb waiting for a trigger sequence.

In any case, going back to what I wanted to say earlier; you're going to fight, sooner or later. Your parent would probably hope later, as any concerned parent would, but its best to be prepared. The best way to do that is to find a place willing to teach you. Preferably Half-Blood hill. They've got the right specifics for you. Yeah, that camp isn't exactly subtle, but they have magic that is so just assume its alright.

And if you ever decide to ignore my warning, well, _buddy pal homie amigo friend,_ you're definitely **_fucked._** Especially so when they come after you. Which is exactly what happened when I decided to be stupid (Reborn would kill me, but he can go fuck himself; I wanna be a kid dammit) for once in my life - and this was during a field trip of all things.

My name? Percy Jackson. This is about me (egotistical, I know) figuring out that the universe was a dick who liked to throw people like me into situations I didn't ask to be inserted to in the first place. (I'm only twelve for crying out loud, give me some time to breathe!)

Like I said, it started on a field trip. And me. I was what you could call a...challenged kid. The troubled kids are different. They have trouble with everything, while me? I'm struggling. See, I was decent with a lot of things. Mom's tutors and friends all made sure I was. The thing is, I have a lot of trouble trying to keep up. In school, I have to read and write. Constantly. With my dyslexic ass, something so simple could turn out to be an utter pain in the butt.

There's also the fact that, wherever I go, no matter how much I try to make myself turn into the wall, chaos follows me. Like last year, when my mom decided to take me and our family on a trip to the Philippines. Let's just say, when someone assumes the accidental landslide near the Underground River in Palawan was because of uncle Hayato, they thought wrong. That was me playing with a ball.

Yes. _It is that bad._

Anyway, this always happened a lot whenever I took any sort of trip. I've had to switch schools a lot because of it. But not this time. This year, I was determined to behave as best as I can. You could say I was desperate enough, because one more I'm-not-mad-but-I'm-dissappointed look from my mom, a training session by sadistic Skylark-kun, and a month of frustration with Reborn was all I needed to want to shape my shit up.

My class decided this year would be a good time to look at the Metropolitan Museum. They said it was to look at art, but really not many students, especially ones as young as us, can appreciate it without yawning at least once. I was one of those people. Not because I knew enough, but is this seriously what a kid is supposed to be looking at when they could have much more fun looking at the gift shop? No, I didn't think so.

Apparently, the school thought it a great idea to stick a bunch of rowdy grade-schoolers into a really cramped school bus with only two teachers. Granted, we were a pretty small class but ours was the most...well, you get the idea.

I was minding my own business, really I was! But its kinda hard to focus on your own personal space when sulking if a resident school bully decides its an acceptable pass time to bother your best friend. In my case, Nancy Bobofit, a kleptomaniac girl who had trouble keeping her hands (and mouth) to herself, threw chunks of her half-eaten sandwich at my only decent (civillian, the rest were either my bodyguards or close friends with the family doing a favor) friend Grover Underwood because she was bored.

Grover wasn't that impressive at first glance. He had a free pass from PE for life because he was crippled, and he looked like he'd been held back for years, if the hair on his chin wasn't any indication. He cried a lot, was pretty skittish for a guy, and was all around that kind of person who you could easily push around. I wouldn't let that cripple issue deceive you though, you should've seen him at lunch when it was enchilada day. I didn't even know you could run that fast with two canes under your armpits. Wouldn't that hurt?

I frowned at Nancy, and gave her a narrowed glance, which she didn't notice because I liked to think I was pretty decent at masking my presence. Of course, not enough to fool my mom or any of her subordinates, but good enough to fool your average mob-person. Grover noticed me, though, and patted my shoulder.

"It's okay," he told me, scrunching up his nose while picking out the chunks. "I like the taste." I returned his look with an incredulous one. _'With a side dish of hair?!'_

He shrugged sheepishly, as if he knew what I could have been thinking. I huffed in dismay and leaned back into my seat, giving Bobofit a glare. She merely stuck her tongue at me and smirked, laughing with her cronies.

Grover held my shoulder. "You're already on probation, Perce. Don't make it worse than it has to be," he warned, looking serious. For once.

I rolled my eyes. "Bud, I know that," I answered him mildly, looking back out the window. It was raining. "I wasn't even going to do anything."

'At least, not anything that can be traced back to me,' I thought, internally grinning. Bobofit and I were at odds all year-long. She did some stuff to me, naturally I retaliated, but no one could pin it on me. They knew, but they couldn't prove it. Ha. If you can't hide evidence of a prank, ~~you have no chance of ever successfully hiding a body.~~ I should know, I helped uncle Lambo do it once. Since I was young I wasn't allowed to take any missions, but I could accompany my mom's guardians.

Grover looked at me as if he didn't believe me, and honestly I don't blame him. I wanted to chuckle, he was one of the only people to really get me around this place, I guess. I don't even want to be here; New York, I mean. I wanted to be in Italy with mom. Or even just in Japan with my grandma. Hell, I'd even take visiting _Zio_ Xanxus. But I knew I was a risk as young as I was right now. Especially since my mom warned me about supernatural stuff.

You'd think having flame powers was weird enough, with all the dimension-altering uncles and cursed adults that turned into babies and stuff, but no. There had to be some kind of mythical-magical type of shit roaming around the world that I had to tread carefully on. The worst part is mom won't let me know exactly what I was looking for, and left me to find my own answers. She didn't literally leave me or anything, she just never told me.

She only said I'd know when I was ready and old enough. I'd been waiting four years already.

Maybe she didn't tell me because I'd been to immature? Okay, sure, I was at least a little more level-headed than my petty classmates (for fear of being pushed off a mountain if I was - petty, I mean) but that didn't necessarily mean I was...okay. Sure, I could say a lot of things about me being a pretty chill guy all things considered, but let's face the facts.

 _One;_ I'd been raised around crazy and quite possible insane uncles and aunts (yes that included aunt Kyoko no matter how much she says otherwise).

 _Two_ ; when Mafia is involved, normal is, quite plainly, thrown out the metaphorical window, never to be seen under the depths of the void.

 _And three;_ I am my mother's son. Her blood flows in me (plus my absentee father but I don't know much about him so there), along with a certain penchant for attracting trouble.

Admit it, I'm a little loose in the head. There's no shame. You can't really survive in the Mafia if you were 100% sane. Maybe that's why I always got kicked out of schools. There was always something that was out to get me, like the time I was in kindergarten. Somehow, someway, a snake had slithered into the playground. I think I gave mom and aneurysm when she found me gripping the neck of the snake with my grubby little hands. I vaguely remember having watched Harry Potter the day before that, so I was probably trying to talk to it. Mom still tells me parselmouths aren't real, like I didn't actually know they weren't. I was a kid! I was young and naive and didn't know what to do.

Oh, there was also this one time a suspicious looking guy was watching me from afar, and I've already been on 'trips' like these, so I automatically went to a teacher and told them about it. They didn't believe me, so I took matters into my own hands. I was told that I was a problem child and was advised to get a school for kids with special needs as an end result.

A sigh escaped my lips as I tore my eyes away from the window (beloved window seat have you never disappointed me) and eyed my classmates. As I did so, the bus finally stopped, and several kids were reaching up or below to grab their bags. Belatedly, I'd realized I zoned out again and gratefully accepted Grover handing me my bag. Honestly, for all that he looked like an awkward dork he was such a gentleman sometimes. I should know, I've seen the exact opposites and not-quite-there-yet kinds of suitors around my mother.

A sudden chill spiked up my spine when I peeked into my bag. I snapped my head up and my eyes darted around before finally settling on one of my teachers that came with the class today. Ms. Dodds.

If there was one word to describe our pre-algebra teacher, it would be eccentric. Granted, most of my relatives (figuratively, but you get the point) were eccentric, but at least they cared. I guess Ms. Dodds didn't get the memo the first day she transfered here, and promptly decided I was the devil's spawn. Which was weird, because while I looked like a regular school boy with issues, she looked like a fifty year old war-veteran. Considering I'd known both Lal Mirch and Collonello, I was pretty justified saying that.

She wore this leather jacket and looked downright mean, like one of the jocks who could push me into a locker and forget to let me out. She'd arrived at Yancy about half a year ago when our math teacher suddenly fell ill. Personally, before she came, I thought Reborn was the reason and he wanted to see how I was doing, because there is absolutely no way anyone could have fallen ill out of the blue like that.

She was glaring at me. Why was she glaring at me?

"Get off the bus, honey," she rasped, licking her lips. I couldn't help but shiver slightly. It could be because of the way she talked to me, but I also didn't feel comfortable letting her call me honey; though she does that to everyone. It's probably one of her quirks.

Attempting to slip past her, I got off the bus and headed straight towards Grover, sending wary looks back at the bus. Why was she still staring at me?! I got off the bus!

"Perce?" Grover asked, concern lacing his features. I waved him off and watched Ms. Dodds cautiously.

"Boys," called out Mr. Brunner, rolling his wheelchair towards us. He had a kind smile on his face. "Go join the others, now. I don't want anyone getting lost."

Mr. Brunner was cool. Though he's always in a wheelchair, he was one of my favorite teachers because of how awesome his classes are. One time he made us use one of his Roman and Greek collection, and I was honestly appreciative of that day. He also reminded me a bit of home, with him smelling like the coffee mom always brewed whenever her paperwork was a bit much.

I nodded, saying a brief,"Yes sir," before slinging an arm around Grover's shoulders and somewhat dragging him towards the rest of our mental-case companions we call our classmates.

I ignored Grover's grumbles of protest right until we were told to enter the museum, mentally preparing myself for slow paced learning. Its not that I didn't like museums, but it gets kinda boring when you've already been to more grander museum like structures that weren't actually museums. Plus the fact that I'd already learned most of this stuff, when my mother asked.

I tuned out the rest of my classmates, either listening to music or Grover when he caught my attention. I didn't bother telling the others to shut up, what was the point? Its not as if I'd ever be seeing them agai - wait. _I would never see them again?_

I stood a little straighter and stared ahead. My thoughts were whirling inside my mind, thinking of the possibilities of what my gut was telling me. Never? Would something happen?

Is it because I was here? No, no, mom never let my real name get registered outside Namimori. My registered name was Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, who was a woman working as a cashier to a candy store, writing a novel by the side. Those personas were never released to the public directly, being slipped in like a ghost. Mist Flame compulsion was strong on civilians, you see.

_...was something going to happen again?_

My stomach thrummed with heat, filling me with dread. Oh no. _Oh nononono._ Why. Why now? It had to happen today? Really? Could it not have waited until after school?

So into my thoughts, I didn't notice Nancy Bobofit in front of me, bumping into her accidentally. I snapped out of my stupor to see her seething red at me, looking like she wanted to punt me in the face.

"Mr. Jackson, is something the matter?" My eyes glanced over to Mr. Brunner, looking at me in curiosity. Some of the others snickered at my dumbfounded look, seeming to think I was distracted with something else.

Oh. Right. My earbud was still in my ear.

"Oh no, uh," I tore the bud off and shoved it in my pocket, resolutely ignoring Grover's palm lightly smacking his face. "I was just, um. Admiring the artwork?"

_Wow. Brilliant lie, Percy. You truly are the master of bluffing, having learned under the greatest. Clearly your words should be heeded._

Mr. Brunner chuckled at me, obviously catching my bluff, but not pointing it out. Bless his soul.

He gestured to the artwork - a steele, I think - I was using to cover up my stumble. "Perhaps you could tell us about what is depicted in this?"

I'd glanced at it before, but not so much that I remembered what it was about. Analyzing the pictures for a few moments, I replied.

"Isn't that Kronos eating his kids?" I said. To my relief, he nodded.

"Indeed. But," Mr. Brunner held up a hand. Clearly he wasn't done. Why couldn't he be done? "Why did he?"

I stared at the carvings for a few more moments. "Well, usually it starts with a want for power, right? Like all assholes tend to be -" A few guys in the audience snickered. I tried not to grin. Grover looked pale, though. Mr. Brunner coughed loudly, face making a weird contraction.

"- so he decided why not eat his kids to prevent any heirs from taking his throne."

A habit I'd been trying to reign in had me tilting my head to the right. "Which was obviously a bad move because wow great parenting skills, man, way to make sure your children didn't have a reason to throw you off..." I muttered out loud. Grover looked ready to faint out of the corner of my eye. Mr. Brunner's expression looked even more constipated. I think I even saw Ms. Dodds paling quite a bit.

"But then, when he thought he managed to eat all his kids," I continued. "His wife switched Zeus with a rock. If the king of the Titans didn't see the difference between it, Zeus must've looked like a rock of some sort -"

Grover groaned and his head down onto his palms. Ms. Dodds was staring at me incredulously. I heard thunder crackle ominously. That...probably wasn't a good sign, was it?

"-or the rock was sculpted enough that there wasn't any difference, which takes some serious skills." A kid in the back nodded knowingly. One of the artsy kids, I think.

"Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked Kronos into spitting out the rest of his siblings - gross I know," I nodded to some girls who were grimacing and making disgusted noises. "Then they all kicked Kronos off to Neverland and took control over Olympus."

I rolled my eyes when I heard snickers. Nancy, who was directly behind me, snort and mumble to a friend, "Wow, its like this would be entirely useful to us in the future. Do you get an application that asks, 'Why did Kronos eat his kids?'" Bitch. I heard you laugh at my jokes, no matter what you say.

Mr. Brunner caught everyones attention by speaking over the small chit-chat that had overtaken our group. "And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner addressed me, "to paraphrase Ms. Bobofits rather accurate question, does this matter in real life?"

"Ooooh," some kids taunted Nancy in chorus, making her face flush. "Shut it," she warned, turning her nose up. If we had been any older, I have no doubts she would've flipped them the bird instead.

"I..."What did it matter, really? How was this supposed to matter in real life?

A sharp tug coursed through my body. This...

This had something to do with my mom making me learn a lot about Greeks, wasn't it?

I shrugged. "My mom made me read up all about them, I guess. She thinks something might happen to me again, and she's never wrong." I answered, not bothering to cover it up with some half-assed I-don't-know spiel.

Mr. Brunner gave me a speculative look, mulling over my words. "Well, half-credit, Mr. Jackson," he told me. I scoffed. "Of fucking course," I muttered, moving back with Grover. I didn't notice Mr. Brunner's affronted look, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children. They, being immortal gods, had spent their years living inside the stomach of their father, completely undigested." He continued without much issue.

"It may have affected mental stability though," I mutter.

"Soon after, the gods defeated the Titan with his own scythe, cutting him into pieces, and banished his remains to the pits of Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note," Dude, nothing you said was ever optimistic. "it's time for lunch. Ms. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The rest of the kids followed without complaint, happy to be getting a break, but Grover and I were stopped by our teacher.

"Mr. Jackson," he said. _Oh no, not this again._ I waved Grover to go ahead without me, turning back to Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

"You have to realize the answer to my question," he told me.

"About what, sir?"

"About real life. How your studies will apply to this." I think he dodged saying 'of this subject', but I wasn't too sure.

I gave him an incredulous look. I stood my ground.

"I would, sir," I replied. "Except whenever I _do_ try to know why all this is so important, everyone seems to be keeping secrets from me." I was growing angrier every word I spat out. Mr. Brunner blinked, growing concerned.

"What do you think I could've done? Threaten my _mom,_ " I punctuated the last word with a jab to his chest. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it should've gotten my point across. "- at **_gunpoint?"_** I scowled. Huh, the weather must've gotten to me today, I was never this angry.

He always asked me a lot of tough questions, questions I had no background information on. I'd always been taught that before I become sure of anything, learn the facts. To know the situation beforehand before making any concrete conclusions. It hasn't screwed me over so far.

This teacher, who I respect and admire, was getting on my nerves because he was trying to make me do the exact opposite. Just. No.

"To make her tell me why I've always been the target of assassinations?" I hissed. "Is that what you want me to do?"

Mr. Brunner looked alarmed. "Mr. Jackson, what assassinations?" He pressed.

I gritted my teeth. Shit. I've said too much. I needed to cool down. I told Mr. Brunner to never mind it, and that I wanted to go get lunch. He let me, with some hesitation and worry.

When I finally reached Grover, I noticed the rain had gotten heavier, winds blowing harshly, rain pouring down mercilessly. This had been happening since Christmas in New York. Snow storms, hurricanes, flooding, and strangely enough, forest fires. I'd contacted the others to see if they were the cause, but no. They were all either in Europe or Asia.

The class were starting to cover up more, closing their jackets and pulling up their hoods. But they didn't seem worried, like I was. Some of the guys were even pelting nearby pigeons with bits of crackers. I noticed Bobofit pickpocketing someone's purse. Ms. Dodds, treated to a full view of this, pretended not to notice.

Grover and I were pretty far away from the rest, in front of a fountain and under one of those umbrella tents. I hoped to the First we weren't lumped it with them, but I wasn't betting on it.

"Did you get detention, Perce?" Grover asked. I sent him a bemused look, shaking my head. "He just got on my nerves a little." I answered, and he gave me an inquisitive look. For a moment, I thought he would ask me about it, what happened and why, before he pointed to my lunch. "Can I have your apple?"

I stifled a chuckle. Grover, Grover, Grover. Never change, my man.

I let him take the apple, I had some extras, anyway, good diet and all that.

My thoughts drifted from one place to another, from battle moves to the latest movie I'd watched, before finally settling back to where I'd come to call home. Or the members of it, anyway. Home wasn't home unless my mom or any of her friends were there. I'd hug her all the time and generally just observe how she'd run the Vongola, sometimes letting me make the desicions before she acted upon them. It was basic training plus a good bonding activity whenever she was busy. Sometimes she'd pull me into talks about school, which was always a touchy subject between us usually due to how much I got into unintentional trouble; and then she'd proceed to give me the look that showed she was dissappointed.

It was really powerful. One should never underestimate.

I'd heard a yelp beside me and turned to see Nancy Bobofit standing, lunchbox turned over, directly over Grover's lap. It was currently burried under heaps of unfinished meal. She grinned and turned to me. "Oops," she told me sweetly. I stared at her blankly.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" I asked her honestly. No, seriously, _did she?_ She looked confused. Oh, great. "You do realize," I told her, speaking as if I was talking to a child, which, okay, I was; but that was besides the point. "I won't actually hesitate to punch you right? The only thing stopping me is public decency," I bluntly stated. She was clearly taken aback and my lackluster tone that betrayed my internal anger, Flames nearly brushing my fingertips; trying to lash out at the girl. (Of course, that would take me by surprise a little later, as I couldn't and shouldn't be able to access my flames until I was fourteen, which was two years or so off.)

She gained momentum back pretty quick though. "Oh yeah?" She challenged, crossing her arms. "Try me, Jackson."

Around us, behind us, whatever - my class started crowding around, eager to watch a fight break out. Grover was panicking, seeming to not know what to do. Mr. Brunner watched us. (Um, what?) Ms. Dodds waited patiently, waiting for something.

I didn't punch her.

I did her one better and thrust my palm up to her face. I meant to grab it, but -

A large splash pushed her back a couple of steps. Her friends screamed as they scrambled away. I stood there, dumbfounded, bringing my hand back to me and staring at it in shock.

Was that me just now?

The students began muttering, panicked and hushed.

"-did you see that-"

"-the water just came out-"

"-it slashed Bobofit -"

"-his eyes glowed-"

I got pieces of four statements and only one was familiar to me. So my Flames were threatened enough to be brought out. That...both wasn't and was good. It meant I could easily reach for my flames, but then again I was easily angered...

I'll just...deal with it when I cross that bridge. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

Ms. Dodds stalked towards me, eyes glinting with delight. My gut twisted itself in warning.

Somehow, there was something off about Ms. Dodds this time. I was still too shocked by what had happened that I didn't fully register her presence as a threat until she held my hand and started dragging me away. Grover was shouting protests, saying he was the one who did it, but clearly Ms. Dodds wasn't fooled. Hell, no one else would, after seeing what had happened; especially in full view. Still, I had to give credit to my friend; at least he tried.

As Ms. Dodds pulled me away, Nancy threw me a smirk. I gave her a sarcastic one and threw up my middle finger. She faltered, seeing it. Hah.

I was so sure we were at the bottom of the steps, but then when I turned back Ms. Dodds was already at the very top, looking impatient. She'd already let me go, apparently. Jogging up to avoid getting into any more trouble, I followed her to the top. I wondered how'd she get up there so fast, then I assumed I'd blanked out again since I'd seemed to be doing it lately this week. I think it's a product of my ADHD, like my counselor taught me.

Rewinding the events, however, led me to believe there was something, some key piece, that was missing. It made the big picture look like one thing when it was supposed to be the other.

When I glanced back at the group, I found Grover staring worriedly at me and Ms. Dodds, fear plainly across his face. The dread pooling in my stomach was not helping me calm down at all. He cut his eyes to Mr. Brunner, seeming to try and will him to do something, but Mr. Brunner didn't do anything, continuing to read his book.

I turned back. Ms. Dodds was inside the building this time, a few inches away from exiting the entrance hall. Maybe she wanted me to humiliate myself by buying a shirt from the gift shop and give it to Nancy?

Nevermind, I thought, when Ms. Dodds walked straight past the shop and went deeper into the museum. We ended up in the room where Mr. Brunner had asked me a question, the Roman and Greek area. She was standing in front of a statue of Hades. She was making a weird sound in her throat. It sounded like she was growling. This really didn't help me with my discomfort whenever I was around Ms. Dodds. She was off, like I'd said before, but right now that offness seemed to increase tenfold now that we were alone.

"You've been a thorn on our sides, honey," she said. I didn't answer, only nodding slowly.

"Did you think you would get away unscathed?" The look in her eyes...it looked vaguely familiar. I realized it was one a mafioso would wear once he'd finally gone off his rocker. I took a small step back, crouching a little, letting my instincts guide me to somewhat of a fighting stance.

"...get away with what, exactly?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes, fury painted on her lips. Thunder boomed, echoing through the room.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," she said, ignoring my question.

"It only took a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you will suffer less." I highly doubt they'd be able to top the things I suffered while being trained with Vongola, but I still didn't know what she was talking about.

"You -" a warning, my mind made up a different response. "I think you have the wrong person, miss..." I told her, never once breaking my stance.

"...Wrong?" she whispered. My senses tingled, and I barely had any time to react before a huge lump lunged towards me. I turned to look at the lump, vaguely making out Ms Dodds' features, only her eyes burned like charcoals, her back was home to two leathery wings keeping her afloat. She didn't look human anymore. She turned into a shriveled hag, with nails like claws and her teeth jagged and sharp, yellow, and looked just about ready to have me for dinner.

I couldn't help but ask myself if things were going to get stranger, when all of a sudden Mr. Brunner barged in and tossed me a small object.

It was a pen.

Ms. Dodds screeched really loud, and lunged for me again. I rolled out of the way, turning to Mr. Brunner incredulously. I held up the writing utensil in my hand. "This is a _pen._ "

"Yes," he answered, like it was the most obvious statement in the world. His hair was slightly damp, clothes looking like someone had dripped liquid on him without getting noticed.

"...I'm going to die because of you, sir," I told him blankly before my intuition nudged me to the side again. I narrowly avoided getting shish-kebbabed, eyeing Ms. Dodds' claws warily.

I heard Mr. Brunner sigh with exasperation - dude what the fuck, _my life is on the line here!_ \- before calling out. "Uncap the pen!"

I was getting desperate, so I pointed the thing towards Ms. Dodds and clicking it. Just in time too, she'd prepared to lunge again. The pen wasn't a pen anymore. It turned into a sword.

The same sword I'd seen on Mr. Brunner's person every time during tournament-styled days. I'd seen some weird stuff before, and what just happened could really relate to those times. Good Lord.

Just as I'd turned the pen into a sword, Ms. Dodds rammed right into it, getting skewered like a toothpick would a mini-sandwich. I did something else, too, because I wasn't too comfortable having her this close to my face: I pulled the sword upwards. The upper half of her body was easily cut into two, and she let out a piercing scream.

She disappeared in a flash of golden sand, swirling around where she'd once been. I breathed, trying to get myself back together again, before recapping the pen (I didn't want to startle anyone, and it was kind of heavy. I wasn't used to the weight yet) and looking back at the entrance of the room.

Mr. Brunner had apparently disappeared too.

I sagged against a nearby wall. I wasn't that tired, but the adrenaline from that fight was slowly exiting my body and I was getting nauseous.

My mind was still trying to wrap itself around what had happened today.

It definitely happened. While it wasn't the weirdest and hardest battle or spar I'd faced, it happened too suddenly, in the wrong situation and in the wrong place. I wasn't expecting to get ambushed here. It definitely didn't seem like the ambush was planned by someone of the mafia. No, that wasn't it. So why?

I wasn't expecting the flash of light that greeted my eyes once I'd stepped back outside. I shielded my eyes from the light and made my way back. Obviously the rain had subsided while I was inside.

Nancy smugly grinned at me. "I hope Ms. Kerr whipped your butt."

I raised an eyebrow, adopting a bewildered look. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Our teacher! Duh!"

I don't remember a teacher named Ms. Kerr. I tried to ask her what she was talking about, but she just brushed me off and turned back to her friends.

"Dude," I sat down next to Grover, finding him still eating the apple I'd left him. A few several apple remains were scattered around him. Or, well, the several apples I'd left behind. "What happened to Ms. Dodds?"

"Who?" he asked me.

But there was a pause before he answered, and wouldn't meet my eye. I glared at him unamused, and watched as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"You're a shit liar, Grover," I told him, leaving him sputtering. I dug my pockets to look for my earbud when the pen fell out. I'd reached down to get it after adjusting my headset, but Mr. Brunner interrupted.

"Would that be my pen, Mr. Jackson?"

I frowned, not letting go of the pen, instead staring up at him in disbelief. Oh no. He was not getting this pen back, not after he'd disappeared on me before I got the proper chance to ask what was that all about. Instead, I told him,

"I have no idea whether or not this is a sick joke, sir, but this wasn't the worse I've faced." I sat straight up and stared at him unrelenting.

"If no one is going to tell me what just happened," I said, eyes shifting into a glare. "-And don't give me some bullshit about Ms. Dodds not existing, you were there-" I snapped, cutting him off from whatever he was going to tell me. "- I'm not obligated to return what you don't remember handing me, anyway. As far as I'm concerned," I said, crossing my arms. "This pen had always belonged to me."

I stood up, gathering my stuff and slinging it over my shoulder. I glanced back at the two of them, Mr. Brunner frowning at me and Grover looking at me like I betrayed him. Not that I didn't like Grover, but with all the chaos this turned out to be, I needed to get back home. Or to my apartment. I'd be back in swing with him after the weekend, but right now I wanted to be left alone.

 


	2. I just want the pineapple. Somehow I get a really, really obscure warning and socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive
> 
> and here is the newest chapter
> 
> god rick riordan is a beast with his chapters
> 
> also
> 
> i looked this over, thank god, and noticed i kept spelling pineapple as pinapple. like what the fuck. every single word that was supposed to be pineapple was pinapple instead.

The rest of the school year flew by, and no one seemed to think anything was out of the ordinary.

Except, of course, me.

The remaining months of my school year weren't pleasant at all either, with what happened at the museum. Unlike what I'd originally thought, dread still filled my stomach every time I thought about my battle with Ms. Dodds. The fear-ridden feeling wouldn't leave me alone, and it made me twitchy and paranoid all the time.

My grades started to slip bit-by-bit after that. I was too unfocused and anxious and on high alert for something that it was starting to annoy my peers, especially Nancy.

It likely didn't help that I kept _giving_ some references about Ms. Dodds, hoping at least _one_ _person_ would confirm she was there, but everyone seemed convinced Ms. Kerr - a perky blonde woman - had been the one that had been teaching us ever since. Most people would look at me weird whenever I brought up Ms. Dodds. It got so redundant that I almost believed she was just a figment of my imagination.

That is, if I didn't have my intuition. Also the fact that, like I said, Grover was a shit liar.

Speaking of Grover, I hadn't had a proper conversation with him as finals creept just around the corner. I was getting too antsy and I guess that made me a little hot-tempered most of the time. So much that when some teacher asked me about my 'incompetence', I'd somehow snapped, slipped into Italian, and gave him a good verbal lashing.

I was sent to the headmaster's office, and suffice to say I was not welcome to Yancy's education as soon as I finished this year. Which was fine. Absolutely.

My heart betrayed my thoughts, and I found myself getting wistful every time I watched kids play in the yard outside of Yancy's dorms. Despite everything, Yancy had kinda grown on me. Not the people, not really, but what drew me into this place was its...normality. It wasn't forced, wasn't that special.

And somehow, that made all the difference.

Perhaps I'd been infected with too much insanity to be utterly relieved at this type of scenery, but despite that Yancy was so tranquil and peaceful that it found a way into my soul and etched itself there, creating a little sanctuary of momentary peace.

All the same, I missed Vongola. It didn't matter how much I was beaten up by Reborn or uncle Kyoya, it didn't matter how terrified I became if all of my friends suddenly turned blood thirsty. It wouldn't even matter if Byakuran would somehow think of a way to make my mom's and I's lives into some degrading version of hell. Vongola was like a family to me, a home.

Maybe it was for the best I wasn't heading back here. I'm the heir to the greatest criminal syndicate in the world. If something like this would stop me from doing what I could, then I'd sooner let Zio Xanxus to take a crack at me if I ever thought of giving up.

It left a bittersweet taste in my mouth, the thought of leaving Yancy for good. I thought about Grover, who, even if things were a bit strained between us ever since Ms. Dodds, was the one kid that had my back and stood by me throughout the year. Mr. Brunner, who wasn't really the best at giving me the support I needed, but still tried to and was entirely genuine and well-meaning about it.

Above all the other classes, his was the one I would miss the most. It was always so engaging, even if I could never tell the difference between Polydictes and Polydeuces. He'd have us in Roman or Greek costumes and made us race to the board and write down the name of this goddes or that hero. Good times.

Although exam week was getting closer, I couldn't be bothered to care much over the other classes. I mean, I could learn more during summer under my tutors who didn't try to tell me things I already knew and trusted me to be able to keep up with their lessons. To them it didn't matter whether or not I was dyslexic, as long as I proved I learned something, they considered it as good as any. (They actually compromised my disadvantages by focusing on my thinking skills instead, having me answer verbally. I guess that was why I was always good at listening and catching small details and cues from conversation alone.)

Actually, the only subject I genuinely studied for was Latin, Mr. Brunner's class. It wasn't just the fact that I liked Mr. Brunner that I favored his class over the others, but I kept getting reminded of the question he'd asked me at the museum. Why _would_ it be a life-death type of thing? Would it involve me fighting for my life somehow? Because of those thoughts, I got nervous, and started to read up more on mythology, with emphasis on Greek. It felt right, at least.

It was still _frustrating_ how I still mixed up several names, like Chiron and Charon and Athena and Artemis, but somehow I managed. Conjugating Latin verbs were...I guess I can't say it's simple, but because I was required to know how to pronounce a lot of languages (along with tone, pitch, and the whole headache that is Chinese) I was used to the burden.

I sighed and turned over from my flat position on the bed. I rubbed my eyed with a fist, fighting the urge to yawn. My book was splayed on the sheets, the pages crumpled from overuse. I was tired, and the three-hour Latin exam was tomorrow. After that, I was free to go back home.

I thought about Mr. Brunner. From the very beginning he's always expected me to be more than the others, as if I was something else entirely. While it wasn't a bad thing, it made me feel a little...outcasted, I guess you could say. Having learned from my mom, I appreciated normalcy whenever it was available. To make me feel special didn't quite sit well with me, especially when I had no idea what made me special in the first place.

The guy always pushed me hard. I was used to that, but he expects something else from me. Something I don't know how to show him.

Staring at my Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology textbook, I made a decision. I sat up and picked the book off the soft material of my bed and left my room.

I wasn't ostracized for asking help from a teacher, but it always made me nervous. Would they turn me away, laugh at me, or would they take the time to guide me through what I was supposed to be doing? I hoped Mr. Brunner would do the latter. Maybe he could give me a few tips on the exam, then at least I could leave him with a high score as a parting gift before I disappeared from Yancy forever.

I headed downstairs to the faculty offices. The rooms were mostly dark and vacant, but there were a few lights on that alerted me to the fact that there were still some teachers adjusting grades and checking over exam questions. I was about to knock on Mr. Brunner's door when I heard him ask a question, judging by the tone. He seemed to be talking to someone.

Now, normally, I'd never eavesdrop on someone like Mr. Brunner, considering I never had any reason to, but the voice that answered changed my perspective on the matter.

"....Percy's worrying me, sir."

My hand was three inches away from knocking on the door. That...didn't sound good. Especially if it was about me, and Grover was talking to an adult about it. Granted my behavior was getting worse, but I didn't think that would warrant Grover to...talk behind my back like this. Worried? _Why_?

I carefully pressed my face on the wall beside the door.

"...can't leave him alone this summer," Grover was saying. "A Kindly One in the school is already too much! It was just a hunch before, but its only a matter of time before they do it again - I mean, they know about Percy now -"

"And rushing things will not help us here," replied Mr. Brunner. "Percy needs to mature a little bit more."

Despite the situation and the worrying state of events, I gave Mr. Brunner a blank look he didn't see.

"He won't have that kind of time. The summer solstice deadline is -"

"Going to have to be resolved without him, Grover. If what I've heard from him is correct, he has enough on his plate to handle, as alarming as being a target for assassination is."

Grover was silent for a few moments. I assumed he was gaping, because that was pretty normal for him. "But sir, he saw her-"

"He will likely think it was another attempt, which is not wrong, but from another group entirely. And even so, the Mist will provide enough cover for him to think it was merely someone else." Uh, yeah, _no_. Usually when I'm targeted there's gunshots, bombs, and colorful flames. There's no way I would've thought that encounter was one of those. His comment about the 'Mist' bothered me, though. He doesn't know about flames, based on his reactions whenever I brought up subtle references to the mafia.

So what was he talking about?

Grover sniffed. Wait, was he crying? "Sir...you _know_ I can't fail my duties again..." he responded in a pained tone. His emotions were plainly heard by the way he spoke. "I can't let it happen, or else - "

"That wasn't your fault, Grover," Mr. Brunner tried to reassure kindly. " _She_ was more that what I expected; I should've paid more attention. But for now, let's focus on keeping Percy safe and sound until next fall. Just hold on for a few more months, alright?"

"If you say so," replied Grover dejectedly. Footsteps came near my position. _Crap_. I scrambled away from the door as fast as I could. In my haste, I knocked over a piece of wood leaning on the wall. I cursed silently and dashed to the other side, keeping low and staying as quiet as possible.

The tension was thick as a shadow loomed ominously just where I had been standing. It sounded like feet, but it wasn't human. It was more animal like. They made a clop-clop-clop noise; like some kind of muffled wood block. The shadow was taller that I expected. Had someone else popped up?

I was frozen solid when the shadow grew bigger and closer to where I was, touching my fingertips, when in retracted, getting farther away and to the other side. A bead of sweat slowly made its way down my neck, disappearing into my shirt.

After a few moments, Mr. Brunner spoke again. "Nothing," I heard him murmur. "My nerved have never been any more accurate since the winter solstice."

"Same here," Grover said. "But...just now, it felt like - "

"Head back to your dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "Didn't you have Math as your next exam?" I peeked over a bit to see Grover pale, his shoulders sagging.

"Oh no..."

They walked away, and I was alone in the hall.

* * *

 

I trudged up back to the dorms myself, my mind still stuck on the conversation I'd just heard.

"Hey," Grover greeted me, bleary-eyed. "You gonna get through the test tomorrow?" I didn't answer him. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I was still trying to comprehend the bits of information that was handed to me unintentionally.

"Are you okay?" Grove asked me, concern obvious in his features. "You don't look to good."

"I'm. Just tired, I guess." I didn't lie.

I gave him a single glance before turning away and getting ready for bed.

My thoughts were still whirling around what I could understand of what happened at the faculty rooms. Something had happened, there was some kind of deadline for it to be resolved. It happened on the winter solstice. Just by the word solstice had me wanting to believe it was just some fantasy novel.

But I'd already seen colorful fire, illusions, different dimensions, the like. If Grover and Mr. Brunner thought that I was in some kind of danger, then I'd better step up my game.

The next day, after I'd finished the Latin exam, Mr. Brunner pulled me aside, giving my migraine a worse impact due to all the letters that were swimming in my head. I'm pretty sure I'd misspelled at least half of them.

I didn't get any notion that he would out me for eavesdropping, so I let the tension in my shoulders go a bit. My intuition was strangely silent this time, anticipating.

"Percy," he began, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. "Do not be discouraged. Leaving Yancy might be good for you," he said earnestly. Despite what he thought was an assuring tone, I only felt humiliated. It didn't help when Nancy smirked at me and faked teary expressions to the delight of her friends, snickering at me.

I didn't answer him, grimacing and clutching the strap of my bag tighter.

"It's just..." Mr. Brunner rolled back and forth, as if looking for what to say. "I don't think Yancy was a good fit for you. It was only a matter of time."

It was hard _not_ to feel offended, because as well meaning as Mr. Brunner was trying to be, his words _stung_. My eyes grew warmer, moistening my eyelids.

Here was my favorite teacher telling me, within earshot of the whole _goddamn_ _class_ , that I wasn't cut out for a school like _Yancy_. Perhaps he was trying to make me feel better by telling me I was meant for something _more_ than Yancy, but I realized he was _absolute shit_ at finding the right words to say at times like these. In situations like these.

" _Of course,_ " I found myself saying, averting my eyes and glowering at a poor potted plant next to me. My hands shook, clenching into fists.

"No, you don't understand, Percy - " Mr. Brunner cuts his own words off. "Oh confound it all. What I'm trying to say...you aren't like any of them, Percy. That's nothing to be ashamed of," he told me. Silence greeted us, with my eyes slowly shifting back to Mr. Brunner.

"Thanks, sir," I say softly. "That's the best way to tell a child they're not some kind of _freak_ , right?"

If I was any of the other students, I would have been whispering and noticing the dark shadows that fell over the top half of my face. At this point, I could give less of a shit about them.

"Percy - " Mr. Brunner called. I was gone before he could finish.

* * *

 

After the last day had passed, I shoved everything I owned back in my suitcase, and called for the family driver. I ignored his worried questions ('Signore Perseus, your mother has given you time to yourself, don't you wish to -' 'Just get me home, Antonio.' 'Of course, Signore.') and told him to book a flight back to Italy.

It turned out, though, that Vongola had transferred their base of operations temporarily here, in New York. I'd been told that my mother and Yuni had another...prediction, so to speak, my mother confirming it over a quick text and an apology for not telling me sooner.

So I shrugged it off, it was nothing new after all.

A group of guys were chatting and joking around as I passed by, and one of them grabbed my forearm and asked me where I'd be headed off to for the summer. I debated telling him that I was about to head to Italy before my family traveled to New York, but I decided it wasn't worth the risk and told him; "My family's having this huge meet-up just a few rides away. I'm just waiting for the family driver to pick us up."

He smirked and gave me his fist. I bumped it with my own, and went on my way.

I'm pretty sure I left students gaping when a limo drove into the pick-up spot and addressed me. They must've thought I was some nobody from nowhere. Which, I admit, was my fault entirely, with the way I presented myself. I blame mom. She was always so...simplistic, if she chose her own wardrobe. Even when she cross-dressed!

I was regretting not giving Grover a warning that I was leaving, but it turned out I didn't have to when he came rushing after me, panting. He thought I was taking a bus, like I'd always do, but today was a special occasion so I couldn't. Since I was fairly sure our destinations were close, I let him in.

I'll admit, I was feeling a bit vindictive.

"Thanks, Perce- _oh my gods_!" Grover shrieked, pressing himself at the edge of the seat when Mia, the escort, threateningly pushed the side of her hand against his neck.

"Who are you," she spoke, accent heavy in English.

"I - I'm just, I mean, Percy! Help me!" Grover looked in my direction. I watched him amused as I adjusted in my own seat across the one he was trying to reach. Mia glanced at me at the corner of her eye and rose an eyebrow, but didn't move, despite my lackluster reaction and Grover's familiarity with me. Bless.

I let him sputter and fidget for a few more moments before I gave mercy. "Mia," I said, my words switching over to Italian. " _It's fine now. Thanks for indulging me._ " She shook her head and relented off Grover.

" _Honestly, young man. Signore Reborn is a bad influence on you._ " I gave her finger guns in response. She rolled her eyes and shut the door after Grover warily took his seat. I chuckled in response. " _I mean, what did you expect?_ "

Poor Grover looked hopelessly lost. We were still talking in Italian, so I could understand the confusion.

"Grover," I say, and he jumps. "Y-yeah?" He...honestly looks like a scared animal right now. It's not even funny. I pat his back in what I hope was a reassuring manner.

"Dude, its alright, they won't do anything," I told him, patting his back. He nodded hesitantly.

The car (is this even a car, I wonder) pulled a right. I got comfortable, pestering Grover over how he did on the tests. It all seemed normal and I hoped it stayed that way. A few minutes passed, and Grover and I were touching the subject of where we were going to stay.

"Wait, Perce, where are you going to study next?" Grover asked, tilting his head in question. I leaned back with my arms crossed, the though never really making itself known until now.

"I honestly don't know," I answered truthfully. "Though I'm pretty sure I'll be home-schooled or sent to another boarding school."

Grover looked at me funny. "Perce, I think you told me you were _kicked out_ from _most_ boarding schools," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. I shrugged. "Yeah, well. The boarding schools I'm sure my family's sending me to next are schools specifically known to handle cases like me."

He flinched as I said that. Given the circumstances, I guess he thought I was saying that with some kind of grudge, which I understood. With how my last months at Yancy went, it would seem that he still thought I wasn't looking forward to it.

I really wasn't, but not for the reasons a normal person would think. The boarding schools I mentioned were specifically mafia-based. Even if they had the top-notch educations around, the people there were...well. We're _mafia_. What would you expect it to be? It was full of stuck-up snobs like maybe all boarding schools were (based on my own knowledge), but this time they had the power to suppress opposing factions.

You insult an heir to a Family, you have a high chance of getting gunned down. If you are a weak little shit, you're on your way to being expelled, breaking the rules or not. Cheating is encouraged in certain aspects as long as you don't get caught. It was mayhem at its finest.

The worst part about it was in any of those schools, I was sure to be elevated to 'elite' status. I wouldn't get a chance to prove myself, already being placed on a pedestal.

(That, and my crazy cousins were bound to be there hijacking everything I did in there. Between me and my mom, I think I'm the only one sane left, because as much as mom denies it; she's just as deluded as the rest of them.)

Either way, it made my school life really uncomfortable. That's why I didn't argue with mom when she and the others decided to send me away to a civilian boarding school.

Grover nodded, but it didn't seem like he actually believed me. I don't know why I was fine with it, but I was. I guess Grover worrying about me touched my heart more than it should have? It wasn't like I was gay, though. Wait. _Am_ I gay?

...if I am I just hope I don't get shit for it. I mean, I was told I needed to continue the line as well...but you know what? Fuck what everyone else says. If I'm gay then I'm gay. Lussuria already is, (and trans, I think, she never really confirmed other than a pronoun) and they don't give her flak about it, so why me?

Even if I was gay, Grover wouldn't be my type. Nadah. Nope. I don't mean to be, well...mean, but. Yeah.

I decided to switch to another, more regular topic of interest, namely, video games. I rummaged through my bag for the console, hoping to take turns with Grover, but the car suddenly swerved to the left, leaving me to slam to the right side of the car's interior. Mia cursed, catching Grover before he could have the same fate I had - wow, thanks, Mia - and buckling his seat. She, with a surprising amount of balance, reached over to me as well. She buckled me up just before the driver took another hard left.

"P-percy!" Grover whimpered, reaching out to me. "What's going on?!"

I took a peek out the window, my left hand finding the handlebar on the car's ceiling. I yelp back a little when a sharp pang hits the glass. "Someone's shooting at us!"

"That was quite _obvious_ , Signore."

"That was for Grover, Mia! Cut me some slack!"

Grover stared wide-eyed at me, as if he didn't believe what was happening. "What?!" He shrieked, holding onto the belt strap tighter. I nodded grimly.

"Yep. Happens once in a while."

Grover's voice went a pitch higher. " _Once in a while?!_ " I understood why he was so freaked out. What kind of student gets chased like its some kind of movie? Me. I am the student that gets chased like some sort of action movie. It is me.

Didn't really make my situation any better though.

"I'd tell you not to worry, but uh," I say awkwardly. "I'm guessing this isn't something that should be brushed off?"

" _Of course not!_ " If Grover said that he could reach a higher pitch, I would believe him. My ears were still ringing from how high he screeched that. What was his throat made of?

Grover began mumbling rapidly, turning into a rather impressive sheet of white despite his browner color. "Oh god, what on earth, this is not what I expected, not what I signed up for, I mean technically I did but this isn't what I expected!"

I wondered what about all of this he signed up for, and I suddenly remember that one scene the night before the exams, when I caught Grover talking to Mr. Brunner. Was this what he was worried about? He didn't seem like anyone from allied Families. Was he?

No, he was a pretty bad liar, an actor even more so. What ever he was worried about, it was probably something else.

(Looking back, I really wished it was Mafia instead. The mess I was involved in now was like dealing with multiple levels of Iemitsu.)

Bullets pelted the metal of the car, making Grover whimper in his seat. He was pretty resilient, most people would be screaming bloody murder right about now. Props to him. (His loyalty was one of the things I'd be ever-so-thankful for.) Me, on the other hand, I was pretty calm. Sure, there was my usual sense of urgency, and my worry because Grover, my civillian friend, might get hurt, but I trusted my bodyguards. They beat me everyday during training, and I was told that I was a menace. They can handle this. I'm sure of it.

So my main priority now would be to explain things as best as I can without breaking _Omerta_ (and subsequently setting the Vindice on my ass, mom would be so disappointed if I did - to say nothing of Reborn). "Hey," I called out over the noise, trying to shift as close as I could with the seat-belt around me. Mia had brought out her trusty rifle - I got that as a gift when I was a kid, she was my _favorite_ okay? - and opened a window just enough to fit the tip outside. She started firing in rapid succession.

"Y-yeah?" Grover replied, shaking (though that could be because of the car going on a bumpy ride thing, I dunno). "You're gonna be okay. Just trust me."

I have no idea if that actually worked, but Grover nodded gulping. Mia took down a few smaller cars steadily nearing us with a few shots. Go Mia, I cheered internally. Go kick their metal asses!

"When we get to the checkpoint," she told the both of us in English. "Take cover underground. _Inteso_?" She didn't look away from the line of fire. Its not like she could. I gave her a verbal confirmation, prompting Grover to follow, albeit with a bit of a stutter. "Good. We're almost there. We're sorry for the mild inconvenience, _Signore_ Underwood."

How they knew Grover's name, I'll assume they hacked into some computer file. I almost laughed outright hysterically at the 'mild inconvenience' comment, because from what I could tell of my friend's constipated looking face it was anything but mild. Such is the life of an heir, I guess. Its never normal that 'crazy' becomes the norm and a boring, uneventful life would be seen as an exotic-looking culture from another planet.

Grover and I didn't say anything after that, preferring to watch Mia's rhythmic clicking of the gun's trigger, systematically shooting each car with enough precision to make a lot of delay. Finally, it looked like the back-up had the attackers handled. No one got seriously hurt on our side, which was good. I mean, I've got a few bruises from when the driver swerved too hard and Grover did not look too good either, but we were alive so I counted that for a win.

The car pulled over to a relatively empty-at-the-moment market and let me and Grover look around while they fixed some damages to the vehicle's engine.

The marketplace was very clean, which had me surprised, but then again I've never been to an open market before, just supermarkets and stuff. I mean, the black market, sure, but it was very different from the regular market.

"I think I'm going to puke," Grover groaned, hunching over. I patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Sorry. That comes with the territory." At least, I'm pretty sure it was, if he was talking about the car trip. He nodded uncertainly at me before his face puffed up and he turned to a nearby trashcan.

"Oh...now that's a _lot_ of vomit." And not the good kind. (Yes there is a good kind, it's called word vomits and they're amazing.) While I let Grover empty out his lunch of the day, I looked around to observe some of the vendor's stalls.

There was a lot of items for sale, like mangoes and pomegranates and the rare bananas even. They looked very delicious, could I maybe steal one?

My eyes slid over to a stall that was set a few feet away from the rest, just short of being isolated. On three chairs were three ladies and...a _huge_ pair of socks. No, really, there was a pair of _big-ass_ socks being knitted right now. The middle lady was holding a basket filled with colorful, assorted yarn (they looked familiar, somehow) with two identical strings of color stretched out for use of the left and right placed ladies. They were both knitting a sock each. On their stall was another assortment of food, and I was pretty hungry right now.

"Finally," I heard Grover behind me sigh in relief. "Perce, can you - hey, Percy? Where are you -" I didn't pay him attention because that pineapple looked very quaint right now. I had to have it. For artistic purposes. And maybe scientific ones. My shoes thudded across the gravel, crunching the floor as I raced to the other side. That pineapple looked very juicy. Maybe mom and I could have one each. It should be fine. My mother wanted some stress relief, anyway.

"Hey, uh," I pointed to one of the bright, innocent looking pineapples. "How much is one of those?"

(Grover paled for the third time since the whole chapter. "What is he _doing_ ," he hissed, panicked. His eyes darted around for the escorts Percy originally had with him. Where were they?

Hang on.

Where was the car? Wasn't it here like a minute ago?)

The three ladies blinked at me strangely in sync. It was creepy, but my mom dealt with Mukuro and look at that, she's fine!

(A few miles away Tsuna sneezes, scattering some of her papers. Her eye twitches. It's been a bad day. Hayato didn't control himself, Takeshi wasn't any help, Ryohei was not there to do damage control - surprisingly he became one of the most tamest guardians she had - and Lambo was out with the Varia. Kyoya was Kyoya, and Reborn very wisely avoided her.

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi, I have returned," Mukuro Rokudo chooses this unfortunate time to come into her office. " _Unfortunately_ -"

He didn't manage to get another single word out because the moment the Donna hears 'Unfortunately' in his sentence she shot right out of her seat, grabbed his neck, and very impressively decked her mist guardian.

Right out the window.

It's been a bad day.)

The ladies didn't answer, but that was fine since I saw the price up on one of the large signs on the top of their stall. Leaning in to get one of the most nicest pineapples I can find, I notice a sharp object in the middle lady's basket. It was a pair of scissors. Large ones. What even...what was that? Why have a pair of such heavy-duty scissors? Were they weapons? Torture items? Scare tactic?

I pulled back because I really wanted to ask them about it, but then suddenly the answer hits me. "Are you gonna use those scissors to cut those?" I pointed to the scissors. They didn't answer, again, only blinking. This was starting to get weird.

Assuming that they were going to cut it, I held out my hand. "I could cut it for you, if you want." What. What am I doing. My intuition is deadly silent, instead of a humming background noise. What was happening? Why do I suddenly get a chill?

It felt like all the outside word noise drowned out, and I could only hear myself, my breathing, and the three old ladies. It was strange, because I swear I heard the slow rustling of the yarn, unwinding from inside the basket right to the knitting needles held by the ladies on either side. The ladies themselves - I don't know why, but they...the air around them was...it was humming with something. I don't know what it is, but it definitely wasn't flames.

I stopped looking at their hands, the basket, the scissors - my eyes shifted everywhere, I didn't know where to look. I focused on their faces, which for some reason held tiny little quirks of the lips if I squinted hard enough. Were they laughing at me? Why? I bet I could lift those scissors no problem. As big as it was, it wasn't that heavy-looking.

I told them this, and they started chuckling in sync. "Of course, Perseus di Vongola," the one on the far right nodded her head, the thin curtain of hair following her movement. How did she know my name? The true one? With the correct pronunciation too?

(I had a grand total of three names. One, Perseus Jackson, the American alias. Pronounced pur-see-uhs, hence, Percy. The Italian version, Perseus di Vongola, pehr-say-uhs, and it signified my status in the family business. The heir. And lastly, my birth name - Sawada Ienari. Mother went ahead and gave me the name from the shogunate we descended from, which was all fine and dandy.)

They were hinting at something. I couldn't figure out what what. "O-kay...I'm not going to ask how you know my name," I stated bluntly as they handed me the scissors. Hm. Good weight. One of them nodded. "We know many things."

"So does everyone in my life, apparently," I grumble irritably, carefully positioning the scissors on the colorful blue string presented to me. Huh. This felt like cutting off a life stri-

Oh.

 _Fuck_.

My hands snapped the blade shut as I realized the metaphor, both newly formed ends gliding down gently.

(Grover was pale white as a sheet of paper.)

How was I supposed to feel about this?

"Did you just make me kill someone?"

...fucking wow, Percy. Yes. Ask someone if you just killed a guy by cutting off yarn. That definitely bodes well for your sanity. Sure. I was an idiot.

They definitely looked amused, if the laughter in their eyes didn't give it away. The one on the left took the scissors from me, handing it to the lady in the middle. She, in turn, reached behind her and grabbed the pineapple I pointed at, and handed it to me.

"Free of charge," she said, eyes twinkling in mirth. Oh god.

I walked back to where Grover was, dazed. "Per-Percy?" He hesitantly approached me, hand lightly touching my shoulder. "Are you alright, dude?"

I turned to stare at him numbly, fingers playing with the thorns of the newly received pineapple.

"Did I just get conned into murdering a guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grover slid his palms to his face.
> 
> "Perce, you were the one who cut it."


	3. not an update

Hi. So Uh. Obviously, no update. Sorry.

I wish I could tell you all it was for a more serious reason, like an injury or something, but its really not?

My laptop, as you can guess, broke.

But this time, for good.

The technician said something about the charging port getting fried and stuff and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think there's any hope of getting the files of this story back. I was a few chapters (and paragraphs) ahead of what you see now, and I'm mad because there's only so much creativity I can pump out before it gets lost.

Don't get your panties in a twist, this isn't abandonment of the stories, I'm too fond of them for me to even think of it - but I suppose a litlle break is in order? Let me pile up the qeue for a bit before getting back to posting. Plus, school starts in at least a day from when I'm writing this, so I'm not going to be as free as I was back then.

That's...it, mostly. I'm going to try my best to get updates back on as soon as I can.

~VS

**Author's Note:**

> Just a repetitive warning that I really am not taking this seriously. I'm just. Writing? So expect a lot of plotholes.


End file.
